Klaine Drabbles
by LadyDemolition
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I wrote. Some of them will be fluffy, some angsty and some just pure smut.
1. Big City Dreams

"I can't do this...", Kurt whispered, his hands grasping Blaine's tightly.

"Yes, you can...it's your dream and I don't want to be your anchor, there's nothing that holds you in Ohio. You've been wanting this for years...it's your life Kurt! I'll be fine. We'll...we'll have Skype and phonecalls and visits over long weekends and vacations and..."  
>"Stop! That's not enough Blaine.", Kurt was crying now, heavy tears falling from his pale blue eyes, rolling over his beautiful face and it broke the other boys heart, shattered it, bringing him on the verge of tears as well.<p>

They were holding each other tightly, Blaine was rubbing soft circles into Kurt's broad shoulders.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you...", he whispered, smiling bitterly at the memory of the last time their paths parted.

He felt Kurt pulling him even closer.

"I love you, I love you so much Blaine Anderson. Please never forget me.", he whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek softly before breaking their embrace.

"Don't say that! Hey! Kurt!", Blaine held him by his arm, turning him around so they were face to face again.

"I love you! I'm not letting you go just like this and if you love me too we can make this work! We- I know we're young and it's stupid thinking that we'll last forever but I really want us to! It's just one year...one year and I'll come too. We'll live our dreams together. Big city dreams like we always wanted. You can't leave me, I couldn't stand it! I transferred for you, I want this to last Kurt please!"

"Kurt! Blaine! I'm really really sorry but we have to go!", they heard Rachel's voice, she was holding Finn's hand tightly, looking at the two boys broken frames.

"I can't...", Kurt whispered.

"What?", Rachel asked.

"I said I can't. I can't go and leave Blaine Rachel...I'm so sorry but this is killing me already! Remember when we took a break and I couldn't eat for 4 days...I was a mess Blaine! I- I couldn't do anything so how am I supposed to be this far away from you, knowing I could wake up next to your smile every morning? I just can't do it...I know people assume I live only for my dreams and my will to get out of this cowtown but that's not true...right now I'm living for you! And I should stay alive shouldn't I?"

"Kurt...don't! I don't want to hold you back, you promised me to do whatever you wanted to do without worrying so much!"

"This isn't about worrying Blaine! I can't live without you anymore and I don't want to. I'm staying! It's just another year...I'll...I'll work at my Dad's and I'll come and visit you during lunch...we'll make this work! And in one year we'll go to New York. We'll live our dream, together! Like we were supposed to!", silent tears were running from Kurt's eyes and Blaine's too.

They looked at each other, their glares intense and full of love.

"I really want to live this teenage dream with you Blaine..."

"Are you sure?", Blaine asked carefully, taking the other boy's hand in his, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I just can't stand being apart from you. You're right. You transferred for me, so I'm staying for you. I love you so much and I just want to be with you...no one can blame me for that."  
>"God...", Blaine muttered, wiping away some of the tears.<p>

"Come here.", Kurt said, kissing his temple, pulling him closer, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Rachel cleared her throat.

The boys turned around, smiling brightly through still teary eyes.

"It's decided then. Finchel are going to New York and Klaine will come next year! We'll call you guys!", Rachel went up to them, hugging each one tightly, whispering into Kurt's ear, "You made the right decision...love is important...we shouldn't let it go just like that.", she pressed a kiss on his cheek, going back to Finn, kissing him softly, smiling back at Blaine and Kurt for a last time before getting into the car.

"I don't want you to regret this!", Blaine said, sliding his hand into Kurt's as they started walking back home.

"How could I? I still got you. No regrets...just love."

Blaine let out a small laugh, wiping away the remaining tears before squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

"Thank you.", he whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek, earning a soft smile from his boyfriend.


	2. I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You

"I don't want it to be tomorrow...", Blaine whispered into the warm crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt shifted slightly, the other boy groaning at the sudden loss of warmth.

The blue-eyed had turned on his side so he was face to face with Blaine, his arm wrapped around his waist and his hand gripping his back tightly, pulling him close.

Their noses were touching slightly and Kurt felt tears prickling in his eyes when Blaine looked at him with those big golden puppy eyes of his.

It broke his heart knowing that he wouldn't be able to see him like this for a whole year.

"It's funny...a year ago I didn't want anything else but graduate...I wanted it so bad just so I could get out of this hellhole but right now...I wouldn't mind staying at all...not now that I got something so precious here."

Blaine smiled bitterly, closing his eyes, snuggling closer.

"I'm going to miss this so much.", he mumbled, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's soft cheek.

"Me too...I just...I don't want to leave anymore...I-I just need to be here with you. I don't want to leave you in this school...I couldn't stand the thought of some bully getting you down because of me...especially not since you transferred for me...", Kurt's blue eyes were glistening in the dim light and Blaine felt like crying all over again because he was too beautiful to look this broken.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for us! For me because I couldn't be at Dalton like that anymore. Nothing felt right Kurt, I felt so out of place all over again and I just needed to see you! I know I said we'd see each other after school but I just said that to make us feel better...we both knew we'd have each other only on weekends and that wasn't enough. I was aching to see you, to kiss you and hold your hand or just be around you. That's all I needed...need.", he corrected himself, "This past year was so good for us..."  
>"It was...", Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine tenderly, never breaking eye contact.<p>

"We grew so much and we got to know new sides of us but we did it Kurt! We were strong enough..."  
>"Our love was strong enough...", the other boy whispered. "But...will it still be Blaine?", he said, his voice cold and Blaine felt a lonely tear escape his eye.<p>

"I promise you...I will never stop loving you...", he whispered, his eyes full of hope and filled with tears, it made Kurt's heart ache.

"Please Kurt, say something.", the other boy pleaded.

"I-I'm just trying to be strong for you.", he confessed and with that he started crying, harsh sobs shaking through his body, his hands clutching at Blaine's back, fingers digging in it.

Blaine pressed the blue-eyed boy closer to his chest, his arms wrapped around him protectively.

They laid like that for what felt like hours, both boys crying, heavy sobs escaping them, holding each other as tightly as they could.

When they came down Kurt moved away a bit, cupping Blaine's cheeks with his hands.

"Look at me...", he whispered, kissing his forehead carefully.

"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

"No, look at me.", Kurt said again, his voice surprisingly firm and Blaine knew he did that for him.

"I love you.", Kurt repeated, looking right into the other boys eyes. "I'm not going to forget you...I couldn't. I'll wait for you! It's only a year...I waited so many years for someone like you and I'm not letting you go just like that.", he muttered, his glance never breaking away from Blaine's.

"We'll make this work. We'll get through this. It'll be hard but so so worth it."  
>Blaine nodded, wiping away his tears.<p>

"One year."  
>"One year.", Kurt repeated, taking Blaine's hand in his, stroking the soft skin of his knuckles like he always did.<p>

"And now we should sleep. You have to be ready for your graduation day tomorrow."  
>"I guess...", Kurt mumbled, his nose brushing Blaine's again.<p>

"I want this night to last forever though.", he said quietly, feeling sleepy already, the warmth of his boyfriend running through his body, the smell of his cologne all around him.

"We'll have plenty of those nights in a while...we'll just have to be patient.", Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's pale neck.

"Yeah...but it'll be worth our while."

Blaine nodded, smiling softly, grinning when Kurt smiled back.

"I love you.", he said, his hand stroking Kurt's cheek, watching his face relax as he drifted off.

"Love you too...", he mumbled, shifting closer to his boyfriend only to be pulled into his arms tightly and he knew they'd be ok eventually.


End file.
